Confessing
by StokesSidle
Summary: What happens when Nick gets a job offer in Texas and decides to take it? how will this affect one of his coworkers?  i know bad summary but i hope you like the story better  :
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: **Hey guys! I came up with an idea for a new story, but don't worry Sidle's secret is still under construction and it will be updated soon, but this idea wouldn't fit into it so here it is, hope you enjoy it!

Nick was driving home after pulling another double shift, and man was he exhausted. Just then he heard his phone ring, picking it up off the dash of the truck he looked at the caller id. It was a number he didn't recognize. At first he thought about not answering it, but seeing as it might be on importance he did.

"Hello?"

"Nick Stokes?" came a voice from the other end.

"Yes, it is who's speaking?"

"My name is Detective Williams with the Dallas crime lab, you father told me how to reach you."

"My father?" Nick asked.

"Yes, he said you had mentioned to him about moving back to Texas if you could find a good CSI position?"

"Yeah, I might have mentioned that to him."

"Well, the reason I'm calling is, I have a position open for a CSI. I've spoken with several references of yours and they all spoken very highly of you, so the position is yours if you want it." Detective Williams finished.

"That would be great, let me have a talk with my supervisor and I'll get back to you asap."

"Thanks Mr. Stokes."

As Nick pulled into the driveway of his home, he jotted down the contact information for the detective so he would have it ready. When the two men hung up, Nick's mind began racing. He loved his job at the Las Vegas crime lab but he did miss his family and his home state of Texas, that's where we was born and raised, and he was homesick for it at times. He recalled the conversation he had had with his father about a month before. Nick told his father that he would take a job in Texas as a CSI if he could find one, but he really hadn't been looking, but it was apparent that his father had been.

Nick threw his keys down on the island in the kitchen and made his way towards the bathroom, he desperately needed a shower. After a few minutes Nick stood there in the shower, letting the hot water hit his bare back. Was he making the right decision? After all, he did have a lot of friends here in Vegas but there was nothing really left for him. He didn't even have a girlfriend and he didn't want to wait forever. He was getting older and he had always wanted to get married and had a few kids. And maybe just maybe if he moved back to Texas he could meet up with his ex girlfriend, and maybe they could get back together. He wasn't sure.

_**The next day**_

It was about that time again. Time for the nightshift of CSI to return to work. Nick was heading in a little earlier however, hoping he could catch Grissom in his office so they could talk about the position he was offered.

Sure enough Grissom was in his office thumbing through a newspaper. Nick knocked and opened the door just far enough for him to stick his head in.

"Hey Griss, you got a minute?"

"Sure Nicky, come in and sit down." Grissom said taking off his glasses and placing his newspaper on the desk.

Nick walked in, closed the door behind him and walked over and sat down. He let out a sigh before beginning to talk..."Griss…I"

"Nicky I probably know what you're going to say. You're here to talk to me about that position in Texas?"

"How did you know?"

"I got a call yesterday about you. Asking me if you were a good CSI and how your work ethics are." Grissom said as he sat back in his chair.

"And?" nick asked.

"I told him you were a great CSI, you're very good at what you do, and you would be a great asset to any department." Grissom responded.

"Thanks Grissom" Nick said as he smiled a little.

"Were you not happy here with us Nicky?" Grissom asked concerned.

"It's not that I wasn't happy here Grissom, I love this place, but I just think there is more for me, I have great friends here but that's it. I want to move on maybe get married, have some kids and I don't know I just thought Texas would be the best place for me to do that." Nick responded.

"Well Nicky, whatever you want to do, I'm fine with. I'm happy for u." Grissom said as he stuck out his hand for Nick to shake it. Nick did. "I'm going to miss you Nick you're a great CSI."

"Thanks Grissom" Nick said as he stood up and exited the office.

~_**Two Weeks Later~**_

Two weeks had passed and Nick had worked his last shift at the Las Vegas crime lab. He had said goodbye to all of his friends before he left. That's was one of the hardest things he had to do, he was going to miss them dearly but he would be back to visit form time to time. He was at his house getting things packed into Sara's SUV. She had agreed to take him to the airport.

"Alright, that's the last one" Nick said as he put his last bag into the back on Sara's SUV and closed the door.

"Ok Nick, let's get you to the airport." She said as she flashed him a smile. Nick smiled back; he had always thought Sara had a cute smile.

On the way to the airport the car was practically silent, neither one of them talking very much.

"So you going to miss me Sar?" Nick asked jokingly.

"Of course Nick." She responded as she flashed another smile at him.

At the airport Nick got all of his bags checked and was patiently waiting for his plane to be called. Nick and Sara found a seat in the lobby of the airport and sat down. They began reminiscing about his years he spent at the Las Vegas crime lab, the cases he and Sara worked together, and even the people they worked with. Nick couldn't believe he was about to put all that behind him.

"Flight 407 to Dallas is now boarding." A voice called over the intercom of the airport.

"Well that's my plane Sara." Nick said as he stood up.

"Ok…well I guess…I'll see you... sometime." Sara said as she gave him a quick hug. She didn't want him to leave.

"OK Sara...bye." Nick responded as he turned and walked towards the gate where his plane was awaiting him.

Sara felt tears forming in her eyes, she knew that it was now or never, "Nick" she yelled in a shaking voice.

"Yeah?" Nick asked as he turned around, trying to choke back the tears that began forming in his eyes.

"I think I love you" she blurted out, and this time tears began flowing hard down her cheeks.

Nick stood there for a moment processing what she had just confessed to him and finally he said, "Sara, I think I love you too, I thought it was only me." he then walked back to her and grabbed her into a hug.

Sara broke the hug and kissed him on the lips, he returned the kiss but this time deepening the kiss with his tongue sliding passed her lips.

"Last call for flight 407 to Dallas." The voice said over the intercom again.

"Nick…that's your plane you better get going." Sara said as she looked into his eyes.

….TBC….Will Nick leave now that they have confessed there love for each other? What is going to happen? Sorry I left it right here but there will be more soon, I promise :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"But Sara I can't leave you now," Nick as tears filled his eyes.

"Nick I love you but you got to go this is a great opportunity for you, and I'm not going to hold you back from a great opportunity." Sara replied. It broke her heart to have to say that but she was right it was a better opportunity for him.

"Ok Sara, but know that I will be calling you as much as I can, and I promise we will find some way to make this work." Nick said as pulled her close one last time and kissed her on the forehead. Sara burst harder into tears, as she then watched him walk out of sight to catch his plane.

~**Later that night~**

Sara was at home reading a book, trying to keep her mind busy so she wouldn't think about Nick.

*_Ring Ring*_

Sara heard the noise coming from her cell phone; she quickly reached over and picked it up from the coffee table. Without even looking at the caller ID she answered, "Sidle."

"Hey there beautiful." Came the voice from the other end. It was none other than the voice of that handsome Texan Nick.

"Oh hey Nicky, did you have a nice flight?" Sara asked as she laid her book down so that she could concentrate on Nick.

Their conversation continued for an hour and a half, they weren't talking about anything particular, just listening to what one another had to say. But it was time to hang up the phone.

"Well Sara I really don't want to but my phone is beeping in my ear indicating to me the battery is about to go dead. But let me say this before I hang up I love you sweetie and I hope you have a goodnight."

"Ok Nicky, I love you too goodnight." Sara said as she choked backed the oh so familiar tears of heartbreak forming in her eyes.

And with that the two of them hung up their phones. Sara walked into her bedroom where she plopped down on the bed and cried harder into her pillow. "It was so hard to have to say goodbye today but it was even harder to talk to him tonight," She thought to herself. She finally quit crying long enough to drift off to sleep.

~ Weeks went by and the two of them talked three, four even sometimes five times a day and each time Sara was heartbroken, and she could tell in his voice that Nick was too. She couldn't keep putting herself through this. She did love him; however, she was making herself more miserable only being able to talk to him over the phone. Not being able to hold him, not being able to touch him and she needed that sense of security, but she couldn't have that at the moment. So she figured it was in the best interest of both of them if they went their separate ways for now. It was the hardest thing she ever had to do but it was the best thing.

After getting off a double shift, Sara was in the car on the way to her house when she reached for her phone to make the dreaded phone call to Nick.

"Stokes" he answered in a professional manner.

"Hey Nick" Sara replied.

Their conversation continued as it normally did. Nick asked Sara about her nightshift and Sara would ask how his day was going so far.

"Nick I have something we need to discuss." Sara began.

"What's that baby?"

"Nicky I'm sorry but I've been thinking, all I do is cry every time we get off the phone, I miss you so much but I can't keep making myself miserable like this, so maybe its best if we part ways for now. If it's meant to be Nick it was happen."

"But Sara I love you, and you're the one who told me to leave."

"I love you too and yes I did I wasn't going to get in the way of a great opportunity, I told you that. Nicky you are just too far away for me to even come and visit on the weekend or on my day off. Maybe its best if we just remain friends and leave things in the past."

Nick was hurt by Sara's words. They cut him like a knife but he knew she was right. It was hard for him to say goodbye each time they talked, and like Sara said if it was meant to be it will happen.

Before hanging up the two of them agreed to let things go and talk regularly but not as often as they did.

Nick placed his cell phone back into his pocket and began drumming his nails on the case file that lay on the table before him. His mind was racing but finally he had come to a decision. He quickly picked up the case file and headed into the office of Detective Williams. "CSI Stokes, how can I help you?" Detective Williams asked. Nick walked over and placed the case file on his desk. "Yeah Williams, I'm officially handing over this case and I'm resigning as a CSI in your department."

"What? Why?" The detective asked.

"Because I have some business back in Vegas that I can't let slip away." Nick answered as he turned and walked out of the detective's office.

"This is meant to be and I'm not going to let her go." Nick thought to himself as he rushed to the locker room to gather his things. He was returning to Vegas.

…..TBC… Sorry it's taken me a little while to get things updated, life gets busy at times. Also I'm sorry if this chapter seems rushed but I wanted to get this out of the way so the next chapter (which is the last chapter) can be posted. Reviews are very much appreciated.


End file.
